The girl of shadows
by ShadyTheHedgehog12
Summary: ¿Qué está bien? y ¿Qué está mal? ¿Cómo diferenciar el bien y el mal cuando no conoces nada del mundo que te rodea? Solo necesitas una luz que te guíe.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :3

Soy nueva en esto, nunca me había propuesto subir una historia, pero pues al fin aquí esta. Es la historia de lo que vendría siendo mi OC, leanlo, pero si no les gusta porfavor no sean groseros ni nada :c aunque se admiten críticas constructivas. Los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a SEGA, Shadi me pertenece a mi (muajaja :v)

Disfrútenlo :3

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era una noche fría y tranquila en la base del Dr. Eggman. El viento recorría las paredes de metal hasta un cuarto donde se podía observar una luz donde el antes mencionado se encontraba en frente de una computadora antigua que pertenecía a su abuelo, el Profesor Gerald Robotnik. Leía algunos archivos en busca de inspiración para crear un nuevo invento con el cual pudiera atrapar a Sonic, como siempre. Habían pasado varios meses desde su último ataque a dicho personaje, no sabía cómo derrotarlo, hasta Shadow había decidido unirse al bando de los buenos formando parte del GUN. Algo debía hacer, algo que fuera impresionante y más inteligente. Estaba a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda cuando de repente un archivo llamó su atención. Una pequeña carpeta abandonada que decía "Proyecto…". Se extrañó que no tuviera nombre, como si se hubiera quedado inconcluso, cosa que al poco tiempo se daría cuenta de que así era. Dio click en la dicha carpeta donde había varios documentos de cálculos e investigaciones todas sin concluir hasta que vio uno que decía "Nueva vida". Lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

"He visto a Shadow muy solitario, me da pena a veces verlo tan decaído. Por este mismo motivo, y por lo que veo necesitare otro apoyo más, he decidido crear otra forma de vida…."

El archivo hablaba sobre una nueva criatura que el profesor Robotnik había hecho tiempo atrás pero al parecer no la había activado. El documento indicaba que la criatura era una chica, creada con la misma sangre de Shadow, dándole a entender que era como un "pariente" del erizo color ébano, describía los poderes de la chica y daba a entender que se trataba de alguien muy fuerte y poderoso y que le había puesto un toque en la personalidad que al Dr. Eggman le resultó fascinante para poder manipular a los demás.

– Esto no puede ir mejor – exclamó el doctor viendo el tesoro que había encontrado – al fin podré detener a ese erizo molesto y el mundo se doblará ante mí con ayuda de ella.

– Pero doctor ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra ella? – le preguntaba uno de sus robots asistentes.

– El archivo indica que debe estar en las profundidades del cuartel general del GUN – dijo el doctor levantándose de su silla poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensativo.

– Pero Shadow era el único que podía entrar y salir de ahí ¿Cómo le haremos?

Ante esta pregunta Eggman sonrió malévolamente.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la base del GUN. Entró sigilosamente hasta el sótano burlando o distrayendo a todos los guardias que se ponían en su camino.

Cuando abrió la puertezuela de donde se suponía que estaba el cuarto de la cápsula todo ahí parecía estar abandonado y descuidado. Inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación y justo entre unos escombros se encontraba la cápsula de la chica del documento, en un estado similar a la que se tenía la de Shadow.

– ¡Ja! Esto fue lo más sencillo que he hecho – decía Eggman mientras encendía la computadora que controlaba la capsula según el documento.

Introdujo contraseñas aquí y allá hasta que un ruido de presión liberada se hacía presente para dar a entender que ya era posible desprender la cápsula.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba…

\- ¡General! ¡Alguien ha desconectado la cápsula abandonada del sótano! – informaba un soldado del cuartel al escuchar la alarma que se lanzaba por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Es el gordo de Eggman! ¡Rápido! ¡Deténganlo! ¡Que no escape! – ordenaba el general algo desesperado.

Los soldados del GUN se dirigieron al toda velocidad al lugar donde venía la alerta, pero al abrir la puerta lo único que encontraron fue una bomba con el símbolo tan particular del Dr. Eggman que al final explotó dejándolos con los pelos de punta y todos chamuscados. Al volver al piso superior…

\- Señor…ha escapado, y se ha llevado la cápsula – decía uno de los soldados al momento de que esperaba la respuesta del general.

Este lo miró con preocupación.

\- Esto no puede significar nada bueno… ¿Han encontrado a Sonic? – preguntó a la chica que tenía al lado viendo los monitores.

\- Lo siento general, no ha habido rastro de él…pero… ¿Qué contenía la cápsula que tan peligrosa la hace? – de preguntó ella al general mirándolo esperando una respuesta que calmara a todos.

El general calló un momento y después dejó salir un suspiro para calmarse llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Nada bueno… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

De regreso a la base de Eggman…

Había colocado la cápsula junto a la que había pertenecido a Shadow, conectándola y preparando todo para cuando despertara a la eriza dentro de esta. Conectó una computadora donde, siguiendo las instrucciones de la computadora de su abuelo, la cápsula soltó aire y el agua que esta contenía empezaba a descender velozmente dejando ver con mayor claridad las facciones de la eriza. Tenía las púas color negro con algunas vetas rojas dándole el aspecto similar al de Shadow, pero ella las tenía largas y lacias. Cuando el vidrio bajó, ella abrió los párpados de golpe, dando paso a unos ojos fríos y de un color rojo escarlata que helaba la piel de solo observarlo y en vez del mechón blanco de pelo en el pecho ella sólo tenía un triángulo blanco en su lugar. También tenía vetas rojas en las manos y los pies y tenía el cuerpo delgado y de aspecto ágil. Bajó de la cápsula tambaleante y confusa de todo lo que la rodeaba. Observó sus manos y el cuerpo que ella alcanzaba a ver.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto?... – murmuró ella aun confusa.

Pero a pesar de la confusión que ella sentía, mantenía aquella mirada fría que no la quitaba aun. Eggman rio a carcajadas lo que atrajo la atención de ella.

\- Veo que tendré mucho que hacer contigo, pero ahora, yo te he despertado, y desde ahora me vas a tener que servir.

Ella lo miró procesando todo hasta que hizo una pequeña reverencia como aceptando el trato.

\- Estoy a tus órdenes – dijo al fin.

\- Ya vine – anunció una voz atrás de ellos al momento de que aparecía una murciélago color blanco con unas bolsas de ropa en las manos.

\- ¡Ah! Rouge, al fin llegas – dijo el doctor – ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Por su puesto… - decía ella al momento que desviaba su mirada a la que los estaba observando confusa – Vaya, vaya, así que es ella la tan mencionada – decía observándola – hola cariño, mi nombre es Rouge.

La eriza la miró con algo de desconfianza al principio, pero al final decidió decir algo.

\- Es un gusto Rouge – decía ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- ¿Aún no le das un nombre? – la murciélago veía a Eggman en lo que sacaba un par de prendas de una de las bolsas.

\- He estado pensando y la verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero ahora que lo mencionas… pero seguro se me ocurre algo más adelante- decía el científico mirando a la eriza detenidamente.

\- No puedo evitar el ver lo parecida que es con su hermano de sangre... – decía la murciélago tendiéndole la ropa a la chica.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso mismo la elegí! - anunciaba orgulloso Eggman

\- Bien, toma cariño ponte esto, seguro que te va muy bien – decía Rouge dándole la ropa a la chica e indicándole como debía colocársela.

No era mucho, simplemente era una blusa blanca de cuello con un chaleco azul muy oscuro, con un moño atado al cuello de un azul más claro, una falda del mismo color que el chaleco, botas con listones con la misma combinación de colores, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos rojos como sangre.

Ella aunque no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, parecía conforme con lo que le habían dado.

\- ¿Y enserio piensas que esta chica logrará detener al erizo? – decía Rouge mientras veía a la chica por última vez.

\- Oh no…no lo creo…hare que lo detenga y nadie puede detenerme ni cambiarme de opinión, ella hará que esa bola de pelos azul se rinda ante mí – decía el doctor Eggman muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Si ya sé, es corto, pero a la siguiente intentaré alargarlo un poquitín más.

Nos vemos en la próxima :3

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Holi, ya he vuelto, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo :3!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Dos meses después, la nave del doctor se dirigía a Central City, su primer objetivo para robar la primera esmeralda caos que necesitaba para completar su plan, el doctor iba piloteando la nave con la eriza color ébano atrás guardando lo que parecían ser explosivos y dos cuchillas que guardaba en sus vainas a cada lado de su cadera.

\- Ya estoy lista, doctor – decía la chica preparándose para su primera misión.

Aquella mirada sin sentimientos ahora estaba llena de furia y frialdad, tanto, que ni el mismo doctor era capaz de sostenerla por demasiado tiempo, penetraba y calaba en los huesos. Un reflejo de en quien se había convertido.

\- ¡Estupendo! Ya tienes entendido lo que se debe de hacer ¿verdad?

\- Sólo tengo una duda… ¿Cómo voy a saber quién es Sonic? – decía confundida.

\- ¡Ho! Lo reconocerás justo cuando lo veas – decía el doctor presionando un botón en el tablero que desplegaba la compuerta de la nave hacia la cual se dirigía la eriza.

– ¡En marcha! ¡Esta vez nadie me detedrá de lograr mi malévolo plan y menos contigo! ¡Jojojojojojo! - lanzaba una carcajada malvada.

A la orden, la eriza negra descendió volando por el cielo hacia el museo que exponía la esmeralda caos.

Eggman mientras veia a la eriza alejarse susurró para sí sonriendo malévolamente:

\- Prepárate Sonic...

Mientras tanto...

Cerca del lugar nos encontramos con nuestro héroe azul y su mejor amigo Tails caminando por las calles de Central City por los días tan tranquilos que habían tenido. Eggman no había dado señales de nada, cosa que les agradaba bastante puesto que no tenían nada que hacer, pero a la vez si preocupaba un poco, ya que conociendo como es Eggman, a veces el tiempo daba una mala señal. Pero por el momento habían dejado las preocupaciones atrás y se disponían a disfrutar aquella calma. Tails comía felizmente un helado en lo que Sonic comía sus tan adorados Chilidogs.

\- Esto ha sido tan genial, todo está en calma, nada de Eggman y sus juguetes defectuosos destruyendo todo por ahí….realmente no puedo pedir algo mejor – decía Sonic con un brazo tras la cabeza mientras que con el otro se iba comiendo su chilidog.

\- Lo sé, han sido buenos días pero…a veces me preocupa la ausencia de Eggman… - decía Tails en lo que se concentraba en comer su helado.

Sonic se detuvo un minuto para ver a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es extraño… ¿no estará tramando algo enserio malo? ¿Cómo para qué tanta ausencia? – decía el zorrito amarillo – realmente a veces me preocupa eso.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse amiguito, no creo que se le ocurra hacer algo en este momento….

Justo al terminar la frase, se oyó el estallido proveniente del museo cosa que atrajo la atención de los dos chicos, cuando de entre los escombros salía Eggman en su navecita junto con toda la bola de robots y los policías tratando de detenerlos.

\- ¿Por qué tuve que hablar? – decía cansado Sonic que seguido de Tails salieron corriendo al lugar – tiempo sin verte, cabeza de huevo – saludaba burlonamente Sonic a su antiguo enemigo.

Eggman al ver al erizo sonrió perversamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sonic! Pensé que no te ibas a aparecer bola de espinas – decía de igual manera el doctor.

\- ¿Qué te voy a quitar esta vez? – pregunto divertido el erizo azul.

\- Oh, es una lástima…no creo que puedas hacerlo… ¿o no? Shadowgirl - decía Eggman al aire.

El erizo lo miró raro, pero no bajaba la guardia.

\- Igual lo creo, doctor – decía una voz femenina proveniente de una sombra que se empezaba a hacer presente junto al doctor dando al último la imagen de la eriza negra con la esmeralda cian en las manos y una sonrisa macabra en la boca.

Sonic miró a la chica y entonces cayó en cuenta de la ausencia de Eggman y por qué los del GUN lo habían estado buscando tiempo atrás, ella era la razón por la cual el doctor no había estado activo, debió de haberlo imaginado.

\- Permíteme presentarte a mi nueva aprendiz…Shadowgirl…por favor, dale un cordial saludo a nuestro amigo azul – decía Eggman al momento en el que le daba una señal con la mano a Shadi, haciéndole saber que era hora del plan.

En el momento en el que Eggman dio la señal, Shadowgirl desapareció. Lo que hizo que Sonic se pusiera más atento, esto no estaba bien. Cuando estaba concentrado en ver de dónde vendría la chica, sintió un golpe propiciado en su espalda lo que lo mando unos pasos adelante cayendo.

Se incorporó pero al momento en el que se recuperaba volvió a sentir otro golpe cerca del estómago, pero en este logró divisar a la eriza negra lo que le dio tiempo de esquivarla. Ella peleaba muy violento, parecía una furiosa. Sonic si esquivaba uno que otro golpe, pero siempre caía en la trampa de Shadowgirl, quien volvía a atacar con furia e ira.

\- ¡Dame esa esmeralda! – le reclamaba Sonic esquivando los movimientos pero recibiendo otros.

\- Ven por ella si tanto la quieres – decía juguetona Shadi con un toque de malicia. Sonreía divertida con lo que veía y burlaba la rapidez del erizo tele transportándose y evitándolo.

\- Esto a quién me recuerda – decía el erizo al momento en que Shadi volvía a acertarle un golpe.

Al cabo de un rato, Sonic se encontraba arrodillado con las manos en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Shadi se acercó y se agachó poniendo sus manos en las rodillas riendo como si hubiera visto algo gracioso.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes dar? – decía la eriza riendo.

\- ¡Vamos Shadi! ¡Ya hemos conseguido lo nuestro! – decía Eggman al momento en que daba la señal para salir.

Shadi hiso una reverencia a Sonic y dijo:

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión…Sonic – dijo al momento de invocar el caos control y desaparecer al mismo tiempo que Eggman huía con la esmeralda.

Tails fue a ayudar a su amigo.

\- Esa chica si es fuerte… - decía el erizo azul recobrando el aliento poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su amigo amarillo.

\- Y que lo digas, pero ahora debemos volver, hay que hacer un plan para recuperar esa esmeralda – decía Tails mientras ambos chicos salían del museo rumbo a la casa.

Ya donde el Dr. Eggman…

\- ¡Muy bien hecho Shadi! ¡Le diste una paliza a ese molesto erizo! – reía el doctor Eggman – estoy satisfecho por cómo has progresado muy rápido, con tu ayuda al fin construiré el imperio Eggmanland, será un sueño hecho realidad – decía mientras se limitaba una lagrimita.

\- ¡Yuju! – exclamaron Cubort y Orbot.

Shadi rodó los ojos sonriendo un poco.

\- Pero tus entrenamientos siguen, serás imparable.

Ya en Green Hill Zone, Tails y Sonic se encontraban en casa pensando en un plan para detener a Eggman y sobre todo pasar sobre la eriza de ojos escarlata.

\- Con razón tardó tanto tiempo en aparecer, ella era el motivo… - decía el zorrito analizando la situación en lo que arreglaba unas cosas del Tornado.

\- Y con razón los del GUN me perseguían la otra vez, tal vez fue el día en el que la sacó de los cuarteles – decía Sonic que estaba sentado en una silla recargado en el respaldo con los brazos tras la cabeza,

\- ¿Pero sabes qué fue lo que más me impactó? – decía Tails.

\- ¿Qué cosa amigo?

\- En lo que peleabas, hice un análisis a la chica…y me sorprendió ver que ataca como cierta persona que tú y yo conocemos bien, tiene los mismos poderes y pareciera que ataca de la misma manera.

\- La entrenó Eggman, es obvio que pueden ser estrategias muy similares – decía Sonic sin captar el mensaje.

\- No me refería a Eggman – decía Tails rascándose la nuca al ver que su amigo no había comprendido.

\- ¿Entonces a quién te referías? – preguntaba el azulado.

\- Me refería a Shadow, tiene el mismo patrón de lucha…como si se tratara de un clon…tendría que tomarle una muestra de sangre…o investigar de quién se trata – analizaba el zorrito sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Vamos a la base del GUN! De ahí fue de donde la sacó Eggman ¿No es así? – dijo el erizo.

En ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta,

\- ¿Quién será? – se preguntaba Tails mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se asomaba a ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando vio bien, se trataba de Amy, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Al abrir la puerta, esta pasó corriendo casi aplastando al zorrito seguida de Cream y Cheese que se esforzaban por alcanzar a la eriza.

\- ¡Espera Amy! – se quejaba Cream recuperando el aliento.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Me enteré de que Eggman volvió y miren lo que dicen en las noticias! – decía la eriza rosa encendiendo la televisión que Tails tenía en el taller,

Al encender bien, esta mostró una chica reportando lo sucedido en Central City.

 _"_ _Esta mañana las alarmas del museo se lanzaron cuando un intruso se internó en el museo y robó la caos Emerald que el museo custodiaba día y noche. Estas son las imágenes que las cámaras de vigilancia lograron captar del asalto y se determinó que el responsable de esto volvió a ser Shadow the hedgehog guiado por el Doctor Eggman, al parecer Shadow volvió al lado oscuro, estaremos al pendiente del movimiento de este erizo"_

\- Ahora van a perseguir a Shadow y estoy segura de que él no ha sido – decía la eriza rosa preocupada.

\- Tranquila Amy, eso es exactamente lo que íbamos a investigar.

\- En ese caso voy con ustedes, esta chica me pone los pelos de punta, no sé qué te podría hacer a ti Sonic – decía la rosada dándole al erizo azul un abrazo estrangulador.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Me ahogo! ¡No respiro! – trataba Sonic de zafarse.

\- Bien, así será más sencillo…vamos.

\- Yo los esperaré aquí por cualquier cosa – decía Cream entusiasmada.

\- Entonces vamos - anunció el zorrito.

Y diciendo esto los 3 amigos se dirigieron en el tornado hacia el cuartel general del GUN.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Eso sería todo por hoy, les juro que hice mi esfuerzo por hacerlo más largo pero bueno, esto fue lo que logré, el fin subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos :3!

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten porque estoy tratando de hacerlo cada vez mas interesante. Si ya sé, sigue siendo corto pero bueno, disfruten y lean.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Estaba amaneciendo y Sonic y sus amigos habían llegado a los cuarteles del GUN en cuanto pudieran, si había alguien que supiera de la chica que acababan de ver hacia unos instantes eran ellos, pues de ahí era de donde el Dr. Eggman la había sacado. Tails aterrizó el avión justo en una de las pistas de aterrizaje y se dirigieron a la sala principal donde el General estaba ocupado revisando unos archivos en las computadoras.

\- General, tiene visitas – anunció una chica que había acompañado a los susodichos ante el general.

Este levantó la mirada y tan pronto en cuanto vio a Sonic este se acercó a saludar con cara de que sus problemas habían terminado, o eso esperaba.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sonic! Justo al que quería ver – dijo el general con cierto alivio en la voz.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir – respondió el erizo poniendo las manos en aras mientras veía al general.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Había oído que no estabas por estos lares – dijo el general.

\- Algo así, como el Dr. Eggman no había decidido atacar aproveché un poco para viajar por el mundo, pero como puede ver él ha regresado – explicó Sonic mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el museo.

\- Me temo que sí y tenemos entendido que en cierto modo nosotros somos los culpables de ello – decía el general algo desanimado soltando un pequeño suspiro.

\- ¿A caso se refiere a la chica que estaba con él? – preguntó Tails al momento en el que se acercaba a los dos.

\- ¿La eriza? ¿De aquí la sacó? – preguntó Amy curiosa.

\- Así es, ella salió de una cápsula que teníamos en el sótano de los cuarteles – explicó el general.

\- ¿Sabían lo que tenía? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sonic.

\- No del todo – reconoció el general, puesto que el día que se enteró de ella no tenía ni la menor duda – la encontramos hace mucho, poco después de que la fortaleza espacial ARK había sido destruida…la hayamos entre las ruinas que quedaron de esta, nunca pensamos que iba a ser algo peligroso o que fuera una amenaza hasta que llegó el día en el que el Dr. Eggman activó el proyecto Sombra y todos los destrozos que Shadow hizo durante aquellas semanas, debido a todo lo sucedido yo decidí abrir una investigación si esa otra cápsula, además de la de Gizoid, contenía otra criatura, que al parecer así fue y al parecer Gerald Robotnik la creó pero jamás vio la luz del día hasta el día de ayer…

\- ¿Pero cómo para qué la querría Eggman? Digo, tiene sus máquinas – dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Simple, es parte de sus planes para dominar el mundo, aparte de que resulta que esa eriza aparentemente fue creada con el mismo poder que tiene Shadow, aún no sabemos si podría tener algún parentesco con él por los genes, así que con ella le sería fácil tener lo que quiere – terminó de explicar el General sentándose en una silla de cuero negro con rueditas viendo los monitores – por eso el día que Eggman vino a llevársela no tuve más remedio que buscar a Sonic, sabiendo que podría ser el único capaz de derrotarla..

\- Pues la verdad, creo que ella fue la que me dio una paliza – dijo Sonic recordando la pequeña batalla con la eriza de las sombras.

El General estalló en carcajadas cuando el erizo dijo aquello, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo, pero al ver las expresiones de los tres amigos la sonrisa se le desapareció.

\- Debes estar bromeando ¿Verdad? – dijo el General inclinándose hacia el frente apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla negra de cuero.

Sonic negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo hizo polvo – comentó Tails que en seguida fue callado por una mirada asesina de su amigo a lo que el zorrito sólo sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

\- Es muy fuerte, no es rápida, en efecto, usa la misma técnica de Chaos Control de Shadow – dijo el erizo azul – pensamos en venir a preguntar para tener una idea de quien era y cómo podríamos vencerla puesto que al parecer Eggman está reuniendo las Chaos Emerald de nuevo y ni me quiero imaginar para qué lo está haciendo.

\- Lamento decirles, pero tenemos muy escasos documentos…

\- Si con escasos se refiere a ninguno – les susurró una chica que no paraba de teclear cosas en el monitor.

\- ¡Calla! – le reprendió el General para de nuevo recuperar la compostura – E-Es decir, desde el hackeo, el Dr. Eggman borró el documento original cuando sacó la información del Proyecto Sombra, el que tiene información sobre ella es él.

\- Esa sería también una buena oportunidad para recuperar la chaos Emerald que tenga – dijo Amy emocionada – así si logramos obtener más información dejarán de perseguir a Shadow.

\- Exacto, nosotros no pudimos hacer algo por él puesto que los espectadores están cien por ciento seguros de que el robo lo hizo él y que nosotros se lo ordenamos, pero ustedes saben perfectamente que él ya está de nuestro lado – reconoció el General.

\- Bien, debemos de ir con Eggman y sacar información…- dijo Sonic cuando fue interrumpido por la alarma que empezaba a sonar en todo el lugar.

Todos los presentes estaban alerta cuando un soldado herido entró por la puerta muy desesperado.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – gritaba este con la desesperación demostrada en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó soldado? – se paró el General y sostuvo al soldado cuando la chica que estaba en la computadora dijo:

\- ¡Es Eggman! ¡Y la eriza está dirigiéndose a la sala de las esmeraldas!

En seguida Sonic no lo dudó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie y echar a correr por los pasillos en busca de la eriza. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando la vio destruyendo a los robots defensores. En el momento que ella iba a abrir la puerta de la sala de esmeraldas Sonic corrió y se interpuso atacándola con un Spin Dash cosa que la hizo retroceder. Cuando Shadi se reincorporó y vio al erizo, sonrió de una manera que a Sonic se le figuró que era más burlona que amigable.

\- ¡Vaya vaya! ¡Sonic! No pensé en que aparecerías – decía como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció y la mirada que le dirigió al erizo se asemejaba a un témpano de hielo, era tan fría que el azulado no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral – Quítate ¿Quieres?

\- Vaya, tan linda y grosera – se burló Sonic poniendo una de sus caras tan despreocupadas de él – tu deberías ser la que se tiene que ir o habrá problemas.

\- ¡Ja! Sabes que no puedes vencerme – dijo la eriza tomando pose de defensa dando a entender que obviamente no cedería tan fácilmente.

Ambos saltaron a la pelea, y como la vez anterior, Shadi llevaba la delantera. En un golpe Sonic salió volando chocando con la pared, apoyó las manos en el suelo en seguida y pensó en cómo podría derrotarla pero se dio cuenta de que en lo que se había caído Shadi aprovechó y se tele transportó dentro de la bóveda.

Sonic se sentía un completo tonto, cuando ella volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, se acercó y se agachó un poco para poder verle a los ojos con dos esmeraldas en las manos.

\- Bien creo que debo de agradecerte por el combate, fue bastante divertido, en fin debo volar… - al incorporarse sintió un tirón del pie, cosa que la hizo caer soltando las esmeraldas.

Sonic se levantó y las iba a tomar cuando Shadi le tomó del cuello y lo llevó contra el suelo. Cuando Sonic abrió los ojos, un par de ojos color escarlata lo estaban mirando con una furia que casi se podía percibir una llama recorriéndolos. Al mirarlos Sonic intentó una cosa que si no le salía, podría recibir otro golpe.

\- Vaya que lindos ojos – dijo sonriente.

La eriza ante esto sintió sus mejillas arder pero no sabía por qué ocurría, esto la confundió. Cuando ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Sonic aprovechó y se liberó de su agarre que en seguida tomó las esmeraldas y salió corriendo. Shadi se incorporó y se sobó la cabeza siguiendo al erizo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No podía olvidar el sentimiento de calor en sus mejillas, era tan raro. Cuando alcanzó al erizo hizo Chaos control y apareció frente a él, tomó las esmeraldas y dijo:

\- Esto es mío, ¡nos vemos azulito! – y diciendo esto desapareció en un Chaos Control dejando estático al erizo.

Mientras tanto...

Ya fuera de la base ella volvió a aparecer entre la maleza del bosque donde el Dr. Eggman ya la esperaba.

\- Ya he venido doctor – anunció ella con las esmeraldas en las manos.

El doctor al ver las joyas se le iluminaron los ojos frotando las manos y exclamó:

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Muy bien hecho mi aprendiz! ¿Tuviste algún problema? – decía el bigotudo guardando las esmeraldas.

\- Sólo ese erizo azul – decía Shadi fríamente.

En ese momento la eriza color azabache recordó aquella escena en especial y a su cabeza volvieron los ojos verdes del erizo azul y sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse de color rojo. Esto ya era extraño y no había nada en su memoria que le hiciera recordar lo que significaba.

\- ¡Oh! Ese molesto erizo, pero seguro le hiciste comer tierra, en fin ¡Vámonos! ¡Debemos poner estas preciosuras en su lugar! – ordenó el doctor que en seguida salió volando

– Pero antes de ir a la base pasaremos a un lugar en especial… - dijo al final malévolamente.

Shadi sacudió la cabeza quitándose de la cabeza la imagen del erizo, poniendo su mirada fría de nuevo y salió corriendo siguiendo al Doctor.

Regresando con nuestro vencido héroe...

En los cuarteles generales del GUN, Sonic regresaba a la sala principal de con una cara que daba miedo, lo habían vencido 2 veces y lo había hecho la misma chica, esto debía ser una broma.

\- Se ha llevado las esmeraldas… ¿Verdad? – preguntó el General que sabía la respuesta.

Sonic sólo asintió. Hizo las manos puño y golpeó el suelo.

\- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! – se quejó Sonic – no pude detenerla…estuve a dos…pero fue más astuta que yo…

\- Tranquilo Sonic, encontraremos la manera de detenerlos, ahora relájate – dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarlo sabiendo que no funcionaría.

\- Tengo una idea…pero no sé qué tan bien salga…además sería perfecta excusa para recuperar las esmeraldas y obtener información de Shadowgirl – decía Tails pensando en un plan.

\- Lo harán, pero ahora deben descansar, Sonic debe recuperarse si va a volver a pelear contra ese demonio – dijo el general.

\- Es lo que haremos, al fin y necesitamos trazar bien el plan antes que nada – dijo el erizo azul, quería ir por esas esmeraldas, pero sabía que sin algún plan esto resultaría peor que ese día.

\- En fin, vamos, gracias General, nos veremos después – se despidió Tails.

\- Cualquier cosa, estaremos e contacto – dijo Amy igual.

\- Será un gusto – dijo cerrando la conversación el General.

Los tres amigos se fueron en el tornado a casa, debían descanzar y planear todo para cuando vieran a Eggman, puesto que debían estar listos. Sabían que con aquella eriza como mano derecha de Eggman nada sería fácil. Mientras volaban, Sonic miraba al horizonte recargado en la cola del avión, seguía sintiéndose pésimo. Sabía que el único que había logrado vencerlo en combate, hasta ese momento, era Shadow, pero nunca nadie más había podido hacerlo. Entonces un pequeño foco se le prendió ensima de la cabeza. Esa chica era como un clon del erizo negro, peleaba igual, y su poder era igual al de él. Ante este pensamiento una sonrisa triunfante se le formó en el rostro y pensando en voz alta dijo...

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera Shadowgirl...ni la más mínima idea...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Qué será lo que Sonic pensó? ¿Podrá por fin vencer a la eriza de las sombras? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Lo subiré igual. el siguiente fin de semana, espero tenerlo listo, con la escuela casi no puedo ni respirar. En fin nos vemos, espero que les haya gustado nwn.

¡Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :c, perdónenme por no haber subido el capítulo, algunos días me daba mucha flojera y los que no tenía cosas que hacer, pero en fin aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, ojalá les guste, no es muy largo pero al menos ya está aquí, disfrútenlo.

¡Y feliz año! :3

* * *

Capítulo 4

Los amigos regresaban en el Tornado muy tranquilos, aunque aún debieran pensar en una estrategia para poder luchar contra aquella eriza de ojos escarlata, debían poder vencerla de algún modo y evitar que Eggman obtuviera las esmeraldas. Las últimas, 2 estaban en custodia de Sonic y sus amigos, mientras las otras dos, una estaba con Shadow y la otra la tenía Knuckles junto con la Master Emerald que siempre cuidaba.

Todo iba perfecto, volaban por los cielos cuando por fin al aterrizar vieron humo salir del taller de Tails mientras Cream y Cheese corrían hacia sus amigos.

-¡Oh Sr. Sonic! ¡Qué alivio! - decía la conejita mientras recuperaba el aliento junto con su amigo Chao.

-¿Qué pasó Cream? ¿Por qué tan alterados? -preguntó el erizo bajando del avión al igual que sus dos amigos.

-¡La eriza! Ha estado aquí y se ha llevado las 2 esmeraldas que teníamos, no pude hacer nada...me dio miedo el solo verla - decía la conejita asustada abrazando a su amigo chao.

Al momento los cuatro corrieron al taller. Tails se dirigió enseguida a la máquina donde tenían guardadas las esmeraldas y justamente estaba vacío. Bueno casi, había una tarjeta con el símbolo de Eggman recargada en las bases de las esmeraldas. Sonic se enfureció.

\- Esto ya es demasiado, ¿Cuántas tiene ya? - preguntó el erizo apretando los puños.

\- Según tengo entendido, tiene cinco, debemos evitar que obtenga las últimas… - decía Amy pensativa.

\- Yo estuve escaneando sus patrones de ataque, hace los mismos que Shadow, no debería de ser tan difícil vencerla la próxima vez que la veamos - decía Tails mientras revisaba que la máquina contenedora no hubiera sufrido más daños.

\- Debería, pero te recuerdo que me ha vencido ya dos veces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...suficiente, debo de entrenar - dijo el erizo azul justo cuando salía por la puerta y empezaba a correr.

-El sr. Sonic no se encuentra bien ¿Cierto? - preguntó Cream mientras se quedaba viendo por donde había salido Sonic.

\- No Cream, al parecer sigue desconcertado porque aquella eriza lo ha vencido y no ha descubierto cómo vencerla… - suspiró el zorrito de doble cola.

\- Es difícil verlo así -dijo Amy mientras ayudaba a Tails a limpiar todo el desastre que había causado Eggman en el taller.

\- Pero en algún momento podremos encontrar la manera de vencer a Eggman y quitarle las esmeraldas, mientras debemos empezar a hacer un plan - exclamó esperanzado por último Tails.

Mientras tanto, en lo que Sonic recorría los prados de Green Hill Zone iba pensando en cómo poner un alto a la eriza negra. Esto lo frustraba, y mucho, hasta le recordó a aquella vez que él y Shadow se conocieron por primera vez. En eso, el erizo azul frenó de golpe, podría hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Tails de que la chica seguía el mismo patrón del erizo negro y a la siguiente vez que se enfrentara a Shadowgirl no se lo dejaría tan fácil, cuando la viera le perdería toda la piedad que tuviera.

Nuestro héroe iba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía hacia él a toda velocidad hasta que ambos chocaron terminando en el suelo. Sonic abrió los ojos y se topó con la tan mencionada Shadowgirl que estaba encima de él.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota que…?

Dijo la eriza abriendo igual los ojos y vió con quién estaba, primero se puso colorada, después le puso la mano en la cara a Sonic mientras se levantaba.

\- Ni pienses en decir algo - le dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Sonic saltó dos metros hacia atrás lejos de la eriza.

\- ¡Eres tu! - le apuntó enojado - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a buscar esmeraldas?

Shadi rió.

\- No tenía planeado nada a decir verdad...peero ya que te tengo enfrente no me molestaría arreglar cuentas y acabar contigo de una vez - decía Shadi arreglándose los pliegues de su camiseta muy tranquila.

\- Cómo esperaba que dijeras eso.

Y enseguida empezó la pelea, Sonic esta vez no se lo dejaba fácil a Shadi y se mostraba más rápido y mejor a la hora de pelear.

En un momento Shadi echó a correr por el bosque, pero obviamente Sonic era más rápido lo que la obligó a usar el caos control para transportarse. Cuando llegó a la base secreta de Eggman…

\- Vaya, gracias por guiarme a donde está Eggman… - se burló el erizo azul mientras se hacía bolita y le asestaba un golpe a Shadi que la hizo retroceder.

\- ¿Qué? - cuando Shadi visualizó bien dónde se encontraban se puso mucho más pálida de lo que ya era.

De repente el doctor salió de la fortaleza y se plantó frente a Shadi impidiendo el paso a Sonic.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a nuestro super enemigo a mi base?! - la regañaba el doctor muy enfadado.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo? Cabeza de huevo, así me ahorró mucho tu súper aprendiz - dijo Sonic mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shadi.

\- En cuanto a ti, bola de pelos, que bueno que has llegado porque justo te tengo una sorpresita, ¡robots ataquen! - ordenó e científico.

Y entonces una ola de robots empezaron a atacar a Sonic, quien se defendía todo lo que podía, se movía rápidamente y destrozaba a los robots lo mejor que podía.

-¡Esta vez me has decepcionado! ¡Ahora corre y acaba con ese erizo maleducado! - le ordenó.

-En seguida, doctor…. - entonces Shadi empezó a abrirse paso entre los robots para llegar a donde estaba Sonic.

Al llegar al centro, todos los robots estaban destruidos y en el suelo había una nota con la cara de Sonic en ella. La oji-escarlata recogió la nota quedándose quieta, viéndola mientras el doctor se le acercaba por detrás.

-¡Bien hecho! Encima se te ha escapado, que bien… - se burló Eggman con cierto enojo.

\- Y-yo….lo siento….es solo que… - tartamudeo la eriza de color azabache sin apartar la vista de la tarjeta.

\- ¡Nada de excusas! ¡Ve adentro y entrenaras toda la noche! - le gritó Eggman señalando la base.

Shadi bajó la mirada refunfuñando y se metió directo a la zona de entrenamiento.

Ya de vuelta donde Sonic…

El erizo regresaba al taller de Tails donde sus amigos estaban pensando en algún plan para derrotar al Dr. Eggman.

-Encontré la base secreta de Eggman - anunció el azulado mientras se echaba en uno de los puffs que Tails tenía en el taller que usaba para descansar o para que sus amigos lo acompañara mientras hacía su trabajo.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó el zorro dejando de lado sus herramientas - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

\- Si, hemos buscado por todos lados y no hemos visto nada - dijo Amy sentada en uno de los puffs.

\- Pues me encontré con Shadowgirl, la muy tonta me hizo favor de llevarme allá - respondió Sonic cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Seguro pelearon… ¿No es así? - se sentó en una silla Tails.

\- Si pero esta vez Eggman me ayudó sin quererlo a quitármela de encima, pero ya que vimos donde está la base podemos idear bien algo para recuperar las esmeraldas - dijo el erizo azul mientras cerraba los ojos tan tranquilo como siempre.

\- Exacto, podría enviar unos nano-droides para que corten la red eléctrica para que tu puedas entrar sin que nadie sospeche de que estás ahí - analizó Tails mientras ponía una mano bajo su barbilla pensando.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de Shadi? Seguro ella sabrá que Sonic está ahí antes de que cruce la puerta… - dijo Cream.

\- La venceré, se que puedo, tengo una pequeña idea de cómo, pero debo formar bien mi estrategia - dijo el azulado mientras se acomodaba - no podemos dejar que completen las 7

\- Bien creo que tenemos un plan, iremos cuando tenga listos los droides - dijo Tails que empezó a trabajar en sus nuevos inventos.

\- ¡Excelente! No se lo dejaremos fácil esta vez…

En la base del Dr. Eggman…

\- Eres tan descuidada, un error más así y harás que el tonto erizo estropee mis planes para dominar el mundo, seguramente ya está pensando en algo para venir …

Eggman se encontraba detrás del vidrio que separaba el área de entrenamiento de Shadi mientras la regañaba por haber guiado hasta ahí a Sonic.

\- Pero señor, ¿No esa hubiera sido la oportunidad para atrapar al erizo? - ofreció Orbot que estaba parado junto al bigotudo.

Eggman, que levantó un dedo y estaba a punto de regañar de nuevo a la eriza que entrenaba sin parar dentro de la sala, no articuló palabra y se volvió hacia sus robots secuaces. En un segundo su expresión cambió por completo y se apareció un gran gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¡Es que no era el momento! - se defendió el científico mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado - y no importa ¡Sigue entrenando hasta pasada la medianoche, entonces podrás descansar! - gritó Eggman al mismo tiempo que salía del cuarto.

\- ¡Así es muévete! - le gritó Cubot imitando a Eggman a lo que fue silenciado con una mirada escalofriante de Shadi - digo… ¡Adios!

Cuando estuvo sola, apoyó una mano en el palo que estaba golpeando bajando la mirada pensando en lo sucedido, soltó un suspiró rendido y siguió entrenando hasta la madrugada como se lo había indicado el Dr. Eggman.

* * *

Bueno trataré de ser mas constante en esto, pronto subiré el siguiente.

¡Nos vemos :3!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos :3

Aquí está la siguiente parte, disfrútenla, ya saben, acepto criticas constructivas.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba a lo alto de las colinas de Green Hill Zone, todo tan característico del típico día de verano.

Tails trabajaba en su taller, Amy y Cream estaban sentada tomando un poco de té en la sala mientras Sonic se encontraba en el techo dormido con su típica pose despreocupada de los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Todo estaba tan pacífico que parecía que el tiempo era más lento.

El erizo azul abrió los ojos para espantar a una mosca que rondaba su nariz cuando un ruido extraño lo alertó, era un sonido similar a las bombas al caer.

Miró hacia los lados pero no vio nada hasta que se le ocurrió mirar el cielo y entonces vio algo sorprendente.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo inmenso que provenía de lo que había estado cayendo, los dos amigos saltaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron corriendo afuera para ver lo que ocurría. No se lo podían creer, Angel Island estaba en el suelo a lo que Tails y Sonic se quedaron perplejos. Cuando la isla impactó un gran temblor se hizo presente, tanto así que tuvieron que hacer pecho tierra. Pasado el sismo ambos amigos veían con la boca abierta a la isla que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Esto sólo puede significar algo – susurró Sonic pensando lo que había ocurrido bajando del techo con sus demás amigos.

En el momento a lo lejos vieron un punto rojo corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando este estuvo bastante cerca, pudieron distinguir que era nada más y nada menos que Knuckles más furioso que una abeja molesta.

-¡He! ¡Knuckles! – le llamó Tails.

Cuando este llegó ante ellos jadeó un poco para recuperar el aliento por la carrera, pero eso no impidió que gritara furioso con toda la rabia que tenía…

-¡Ese maldito de Shadow se ha llevado la Master Emerald junto con la otra esmeralda! – gritaba el equidna que ya estaba rojo de la furia. Incluso si lo veías de cerca se le veía humo salir de las orejas.

Los otros cuatro se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron a Knuckles. ¿Shadow? ¿No los del GUN les habían dicho que le pidieron alejarse? Esto estaba raro.

-¿Estás seguro de que era él? – preguntó el azulado confundido.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que no sé lo que digo?! – dijo el equidna tomando al erizo de los hombros.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Knuckles! Cálmate – decía Amy poniendo una mano en el hombro del mencionado a lo que este soltó a Sonic y respiró hondo.

\- Estoy seguro…aunque ahora llevaba un corte de pelo diferente – dijo Knuckles poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla recordando lo que había visto – tenía un mechón de cabello sobre el ojo derecho y las púas estaban lacias en vez de hacia arriba…créanme no le queda nada bien ese estilo…muy femenino diría yo.

\- Sr. Knuckles usted está equivocado – dijo la coneja.

\- Esa era Shadowgirl…no Shadow… - dijo Sonic recordando su último encuentro con la eriza.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó de nuevo Knuckles sorprendido.

\- Shadowgirl…es la nueva secuaz de Eggman – afirmaba el zorro de dos colas – es por ella que Eggman no había atacado.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…mientras peleaba con ella, no pude evitar notar que tiene un patrón de ataque similar al de Shadow – dijo Knuckles.

\- ¿Y cómo pudo quitarte la Master Emerald? – preguntó Sonic sorprendido de que por fin alguien hubiera podido llevársela.

\- Bien…lo que pasó fue que…

▼▲▼▲▼ FLASHBACK ▼▲▼▲▼

Knuckles se encontraba custodiando la Master Emerald, estaba recargado en las escaleras mientras veía el tiempo pasar, como todos los días. De repente dos figuras se acercaban a las escaleras del templo. El equidna al notarlo se levantó a ver de quien se trataba. Al echar un vistazo desde lo alto del templo se dio cuenta de que eran Cubot y Orbot, los robots secuaces del Dr. Eggman. Knuckles frunció el ceño y bajó las escaleras de un salto cosa que asustó a los robots.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué diantres hacen ustedes dos aquí? – preguntó equidna de brazos cruzados.

-¡Oh! ¡Señor Knuckles! ¡Nos alegramos de verlo! – decía Orbot fingiendo el sentimiento.

\- ¡Largo! No tengo tiempo para juegos – dijo el equidna cruzando los brazos.

\- Sólo veníamos a ver cómo se encontraba para que pudiéramos distra… - Cubort no terminó su frase porque Orbot le había tapado la boca.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir, hojalata? – preguntó Knuckles a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- Él quiso decir…eh…distinguir que estaba bien…si eso – decía Orbot nervioso tapándole la boca a su amigo amarillo que luchaba por quitarle la mano.

Cubot se liberó del agarre del Orbot y exclamó enojado.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡El doctor Eggman dijo que viniéramos a platicar con Knuckles para que él y Shadowgirl pudieran llevarse la Master Emerald! – exclamaba el robot enojado, pero el enojo le duró poco cuando vio que Knuckles se ponía del mismo color que sus púas de lo furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento volteó y una eriza color negro azabache traía cargando con ayuda de unas cuerdas a la preciada joya. Eggman le daba instrucciones cuando notó que el equidna se dirigía hacia ellos furioso.

-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses Shadow! – gritaba este agitando su puño al aire.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Knuckles! Lo siento pero ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto – se disculpaba burlonamente Eggman lo que hacía hervir la sangre del equidna.

\- ¡Devuélveme la Master Emerald ahora! – ordenó Knuckles furioso.

\- ¿Shadi, qué te parece si te encargas de ese insolente mientras yo me ocupo de esto? – le decía Eggman a la eriza.

\- Sería un placer Doctor… - sonrió ella al momento en que se lanzaba al ataque con Knuckles.

Por más que Knuckles trataba, la eriza era muy rápida para él tanto que seguía confundiéndola con su semejante. Al cabo de unos minutos Knuckles yacía en el suelo agotado y rendido.

-¡Shadi, es hora de irnos! – le ordenó el doctor que ya traía la esmeralda cargando con su navecita.

\- ¡Si! – afirmó la chica al momento que veía por último a Knuckles

– ¡nos vemos rojito! ¡Suerte con la caída! – se despidió ella haciendo un saludo estilo militar con su mano libre mientras que con la otra se sujetaba de las cuerdas que también sostenían la esmeralda

Knuckles no pudo más que observar cómo la eriza se alejaba velozmente y saltaba para irse junto con su jefe.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Te dio una buena paliza! – se burló Sonic al terminar el relato.

\- Ay mira quien habla, a quien le quitaron una Chaos Emerald sin pestañar – le reprochaba Knuckles victorioso al ver que Sonic se caía de espaldas ante el comentario.

\- Ya chicos no peleen, debemos pensar en un plan – dijo Tails para que no se armara en ese momento – Eggman no está tramando nada bueno, y si esa chica pelea como Shadow, tampoco puede ser nada bueno.

Sonic pensó por un instante para que después se le prendiera el foco.

-¿Ya tienes listos los droides Tails? – preguntó a su amigo de dos colas.

-Más que listos – afirmó el zorro.

-¿Y cuál es el plan finalmente? – preguntó Amy.

\- Bien, escuchen con atención, esto es lo que haremos…

Mientras en la base secreta de Eggman…bueno ya no tan secreta…

Shadi se encontraba en el techo de la base viendo el paisaje que la rodeaba, le parecía algo fascinante, y para ella era genial cambiar un poco de escenario para sacudir un poco algunos pensamientos que la rodeaban al momento que Rouge se sentaba a su lado.

-Estás muy pensativa cariño ¿Qué te incomoda? – habló la murciélago viendo al frente al igual que la eriza de las sombras.

Ella bajó la vista hacia sus manos que yacían en su regazo.

-No lo sé Rouge, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza, y algunas me incomodan, no sé porque, ni sé qué me pasa – dijo Shadi.

\- Despeja tu mente, debes estar relajada, no es bueno hundirse en los pensamientos al punto que afecten tu vida – la calmó Rouge.

La murciélago le había agarrado cierto cariño a la eriza, siempre que ella necesitaba apoyo de este mundo nuevo Rouge era la que le ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos y le daba alguno que otro consejo para que se mantuviera tranquila al fin y ella sabía que debía de ser difícil procesar tantas cosas nuevas sin conocimiento previo. Eran como madre e hija y hasta ese momento Shadi no le había tenido cariño a nadie más que a Rouge y eso ya no la hacía sentirse tan solitaria. Si, tenía a Eggman pero no era como que le iba a contar cosas personales y los robots a veces si eran de compañía pero después se les botaba un tornillo y no le gustaba a Shadi.

Después de un rato de platicar la murciélago se despidió de la eriza y se fue volando hacia la ciudad más cercana, mientras Shadi pensaba en todo lo que había logrado desde su nacimiento, también pensó en aquel erizo azul de ojos esmeralda, como siempre, su imagen no desaparecía de su cabeza, esto ya era raro, y la incomodaba bastante y sin tener información de lo que le estaba pasando se confundía aún más, de pronto pensó por qué el erizo y sus amigos se ponían tan en contra de lo que Eggman hacía, ¿Acaso no estaba bien lo que realizaban? A lo que le surgió otra duda ¿Qué hacía ella en este mundo? ¿Cuál era el propósito de haber venido? Sacudió la cabeza y alejó todos los pensamientos para volver a mirar el paisaje que tanto la reconfortaba. Se recostó en la superficie de metal viendo el cielo que presentaba pocas nubes y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

En eso Eggman colocaba la Master Emerald en su nuevo invento, cosa que le daría mucha energía, aunque no imparable como sería al tenerlas completas.

-Esto ha sido el proyecto que más me ha resultado de todos los demás que he hecho, estoy bastante impresionado de que ese molesto erizo no haya tenido la fuerza para vencerme – dijo Eggman haciendo unos arreglos aquí y allá.

\- Pero señor, ha sido Shadi la que lo ha vencido todas esas veces – dijo Cubot.

Eggman lo miró reprochándolo.

-Pero ella lo ha hecho gracias a mi supervisión, sin mi seguro ella también hubiera comido polvo de Sonic – dijo orgulloso el bigotudo.

\- Por su puesto señor, usted le enseñó todo – dijo Orbot tratando de calmar a su amo.

\- Cuando el momento llegue, seré capaz de derrotar a esa bola de pelos furiosa, junto con mi nueva genialidad nadie se interpondrá entre mí y mi nuevo imperio ¡Eggmanland!, Shadi me abrirá el camino hacia ahí, estoy más que convencido.

\- Con la excepción de que se distrae mucho si Sonic está cerca – dijo Cubot instantáneamente.

El científico lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Creen que dude de lo que planeamos? – preguntó el doctor observando la Master Emerald.

\- A lo mejor descubre que el bando de Sonic es mejor – dijo el robot amarillo sin pensar de nuevo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! – exclamó el doctor con una vena en la cabeza.

\- ¡Que su bando no tiene comparación! – contestó rápidamente el amarillo nervioso.

Y antes de que Eggman desmantelara a Cubot, la luz de toda la base se fue.

-¿Pero quién apagó la luz? Espero que no sean de sus bromas, par de hojalatas – amenazó Eggman enojado.

\- Pero señor, nosotros no nos hemos movido, debió ser…

El robot rojo no terminó su frase cuando unos estallidos se oyeron fuera de la base. Cuando Eggman se asomó por uno de los ventanales, a través de las nubes de polvo logró ver un avión rojo que se surcaba a toda velocidad el cielo. No había duda, era el Tornado.

-¡Es ese maldito zorro! – dijo el científico a la vez que saltaba de donde estaba para activar la luz de nuevo.

Cuando por fin lo logró restaurar la energía la alerta de intruso se activó.

-¡Señor! ¡Sonic y Knuckles se dirigen hacia aquí! – gritó alarmado Orbot.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y dónde está Shadi?!

\- ¿Me llamó, amo? – dijo la eriza apareciendo.

\- ¡Si! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡No te quedes ahí parada y muévete! ¡No dejes que Sonic se acerque! ¡Atrápalo ya sabes donde! – gritaba Eggman desesperado y furioso.

Shadi asintió y usó el Chaos control para llegar hasta Sonic.

-¡Mientras yo haré papilla a ese zorro volador! – dijo el doctor que lanzaba el contra-ataque hacia el zorro.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Los nano-robots no fueron suficiente! – Dijo Tails al momento que activaba el comunicador – ¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! ¡La energía volvió antes! ¡Shadi ya debe saber de ustedes, tengan cuidado!

\- Vale Tails, no te preocupes, estaremos alerta – dijo Sonic por el comunicador.

Tails luchaba por darle batalla a los ataques de Eggman.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Frente tuyo! – exclamó Amy que venía sentada en el asiento de atrás.

Un misil se dirigía hacia ellos, por suerte Tails hizo unas maniobras y logró desviarlo para que impactara de regreso en la base, después de soltar una lluvia de disparos que Eggman detuvo en seguida. Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la base…

Sonic y Knuckles se habían adentrado en la base en busca del lugar en el que Eggman guardaba las esmeraldas, ya habían pasado a varios de los robots que protegían la guarida y ahora todo era calma.

\- No puede ser, seguro esa eriza ya viene para acá – se quejó Knuckles.

\- Tranquilo, sólo debemos de tener cuidado, al menos no la hemos visto – decía el azulado mientras seguía sigilosamente.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, se me hace extraño, ya debería de estar aquí – murmuró Sonic.

Bajaron unas escaleras que dirigían a un cuarto en el sótano cuando Knuckles levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Detectaste algo? – preguntó el erizo viendo a su compañero.

\- En efecto, y es detrás de esa puerta – dijo el equidna señalando la puerta de hierro que había delante de ellos.

Ambos miraron la puerta y asintiendo en modo de afirmación abrieron la puerta. Al entrar, lo primero que notaron es que era una habitación extraña, tenía a la mitad un arco que parecía dividir la habitación y del otro lado no había nada, más que una joya roja en el suelo que reconocieron en seguida, ¡era una esmeralda!

-Vaya mira eso – dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba a la gema quedando del otro lado del arco – creo que no ha habido otra misión más fácil diría yo.

\- Demasiado fácil, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Knuckles parado en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡Ho! No creerían lo fácil que fue – dijo una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que un brillo azul apareció en el arco formando una especie de cristal entre el erizo y el equidna.

\- ¡Sonic! – exclamó Knuckles tratando de romper el vidrio con sus puños.

La esmeralda desapareció enfrente de Sonic, dando a entender que solo era una trampa.

\- rojito, no pierdas fuerzas en ello – decía la antes mencionada saliendo de entre las sombras – ese cristal fue hecho especialmente para Sonic, no podrá salir de ahí – dijo muy despreocupada la eriza cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué te has creido? ¡Saldré de aquí y te las verás negras! – gritó Sonic golpeando el vidrio furioso.

-¡No te preocupes, te sacaré de ahí! – exclamó Knuckles que había empezado a luchar con Shadi.

De nuevo Shadi seguía igual de fuerte y rápida, se defendía a la perfección y sus contra ataques eran más fuertes que los golpes que llegaba a recibir de Knuckles. Aunque esta vez, Knuckles le logró acertar unos cuantos golpes que la hacían retroceder, tanto así que salieron de la habitación ya que Shadi a veces se alejaba para poder reponerse de los golpes. Cuando estuvieron cerca de una de los ventanales de la base Knuckles no lo dudó dos veces, rompió el vidrio y salió planeando. La eriza se quedo confundida hasta que a lo lejos, el Tornado se acercó y recogió al equidna evitando que cayera.

Ante esto la eriza negra golpeó la pared enojada haciendo un hueco en esta para después regresar a la habitación donde estaba la celda de Sonic.

Mientras con Tails y los demás.

Ya se habían alejado de la base, el ataque, ahora que Eggman tenía la mayoría de las esmeraldas era difícil de superar.

-¡Knuckles! Que bien que estás a salvo - exclamó el zorrito aliviado para luego darse cuenta de que algo pasaba ya que la expresión del equidna era de enojo total, pero no pudo argumentar palabra porque Amy habló primero.

\- Oye, ¿Y Sonic? - preguntó la eriza rosada.

El equidna desvió la mirada hacia la base serio.

\- Esa loca lo encerró...nos tendió una trampa y esta vez Sonic fue demasiado lento para darse cuenta - dijo serio.

\- ¿Que? ¡No es cierto! ¡Eriza del demonio! ¡Le haré pagar por esto! - gritó Amy parándose en su asiento sacando su confiable martillo enfurecida.

\- ¡Hey! ¡ten cuidado! ya encontraremos la manera de rescatarlo pero debemos pensar cómo, debe ser un mejor plan, si queremos recuperar a Sonic - dijo Tails desde el asiento de adelante sin quitar la vista del frente.

\- Y a las esmeraldas - añadió Knuckles.

\- Vaya que no puedes preocuparte por nada mas que por esas esmeraldas - se cruzó de brazos la eriza rosada.

De regreso a la base...

\- Vaya Shadowgirl, estoy impresionado con tu logro - dijo Eggman viendo al erizo azul que trataba de salir de la celda haciendo spin dash contra el cristal, pero cada vez que chocaba contra este recibía una descarga eléctrica.

El doctor se acercó a él y lo vio mientras ponía las manos tras la espalda.

\- Por fin te tengo Sonic, ahora contigo tras ese cristal podré por fin hacer mi nuevo imperio, nadie me detendrá - habló victorioso.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás cuando salda de aquí! - amenazó el erizo haciendo las manos puños.

\- Por su puesto que si - contestó de manera sarcástica - ¡Shadi! Quédate aquí y no le quites los ojos de en sima - ordenó saliendo de la habitación para al último decir - ¡Eggmanland allá vamos!

La puerta se cerró tras él mientras Shadi tomaba una silla y se sentaba de frente al erizo mientras sacaba un libro.

\- No intentes nada, porque te haré papilla - le advirtió sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

\- Ajá - dijo Sonic mientras se hechaba en el suelo en su pose despreocupada de siempre.

Cuando él creyó que la eriza negra no lo veía le sacó la lengua a lo que ella dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

\- Vi eso - le reprochó.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared enfurruñado susurrando:

\- ¿Cómo vio eso?...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Vale, hasta aquí, esperen el siguiente, no tardará mucho.

Nos vemos n.n


End file.
